


I'm Leaving soon~

by TheLastW0rds



Series: Start of Sadness [1]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ( ಥ ʖ̯ ಥ), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Hurt/Comfort, Midoriya has Depression, Multi, No beta reader, Song - Freeform, bakugou is a softy?, bakugou regrets his past, bakugou sees his errors, basically a vent, fic :D, go easy on me pls, ill die with my words and terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastW0rds/pseuds/TheLastW0rds
Summary: Midoriya is depressed and wants to end it all, but gives the other's a song as 'goodbye'I've seen so many text chat's on youtube with lyric 'pranks' and i wanna give it my own shot.... But since im too lazy to edit video's and such i am just gonna post it here...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaiVyYqEdd4  << song in question
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Everyone - Relationship, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, almost - Relationship, also Shinshou is in class 1-a, i ship midoriya with ALMOST, mineta ooc in all my stories
Series: Start of Sadness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001106
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Listen before i go

_1:00 AM At the Height alliance Class 1-A dorm. All the students where asleep_ , except one. 

Phone in his hand as he pushed his door open, typing in the Class 1-A groupchat, which was made by Aizawa-sensei (with a lot of sighing due to the meme's and other bullshit that was shared by the idiots in the class) for class information and other important things.

As he typed, walking through the hallway as he did, trembling fingers ticking against the screen of his phone, just 15% of battery left.

**_Class 1-A_ **

**Take me to the rooftop...**   
**I wanna see the world when I stop breathing....**   
**Turnin' blue..**

His feet dragging along the carpet of the hallway as he was the only one online in the groupchat, a soft smile crept on his cheeks as he opened the door for the stairway. Slowly step for step he walked up the stairs.

_**Class 1-A** _

**Tell me Love is endless, don't be so pretentious...**   
**Leave me like you do (like you do)...**

Small droplet's fell onto the screen as he ticked away with his fingers, turning the corner and taking the next staircase of cold stone upwards. Green eyes looked down as he saw the transparent dot by some of his classmates names spring up into colors of red, orange and green.

**_Class 1-A_ **   
  
**Iida: **   
**What is this? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping??**   
**Is something wrong??**

**If you need me, wanna see me....**   
**Better hurry 'cause i'm leavin' soon....**

**Uraraka:   
What do you mean?? are you alright?? **

He looked on as he kept on going up the staircase, watching as more and more of his classmates woke up by seeing the color spring into the dots. He felt sorry for waking them up, but he wanted to atleast tell them before it was too late.

_ **Class 1-A** _

**Iida: **   
**Midoriya-kun???**   
**Are you alright??**

**Kirishima: **   
**Hey mido-bro??**   
**Where are you going???**

**Sorry can't save me now...**   
**Sorry I don't know how...**   
**Sorry there's no way out.... (sorry)...**

**Bakugou: **   
**Nerd why the f- would you wake me up with this shit!?!**

**Kirishima: **   
**Bakubro calm down!!**   
**Midobro what's wrong!?**

**Ashido:**   
**What's going on??**   
**Why do i have so many notifs??**

**Uraraka: **   
**Read up!**

**But down...**   
**Hmm, down..**

His smile disapeared once he read 'Someone's' Response, maybe he was righ, maybe it was better to just leave them alone and out of it, it would be ended quickly anyway. He looked at the screen, cleaning it with his sleeve from all the tears that had come on the screen. He looked up, placing his hand on the railing, the cold metal sending a shiver down his spine as he only wore shorts and a T-shirt.

_**Class 1-A** _

**Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek...**   
**That's what a year-long headache does to you...**

**Iida:**   
**Midoriya-kun?? where are you?**

**Kaminari:**   
**You've been crying??**   
**Are you okay now??**

**I'm not okay, I feel so scattered....**   
**Don't say I'm all that matters....**   
**Leave me, ...déjà vu (hmm)..**

**Bakugou: **   
**Nerd what the HELL are you talking about!??**

**Aoyama:**   
**~I'm gonna check on him~**

**Uraraka:**   
**Yes please...**

**If you need me,**   
**Wanna see me....**   
**You better hurry, I'm leavin' soon....**

As he took another step, placing his hand on the door to the rooftop access, he felt guilt pang through his heart, he really should've just said a quick goodbye, but then they would ask more questions?? He shook his head, as he pushed the door open, welcoming the cold harsh rain on his bare arms and legs as he walked towards the railing.

_**Class 1-A** _

**Aoyama: **   
**He isn't in his room!!!**

**Uraraka: **   
**Deku-kun please! where are you!?**   
**we are worried!!**

**Bakugou: **   
**Hey nerd!! Answer us!!**   
**Give us your location!!**

**Sorry can't save me now (sorry)....**   
**Sorry I don't know how.. (sorry)....**   
**Sorry There's no way out... (sorry)..**   
**But down... Hmm, down.....**

**Bakugou:   
DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!!! DEKU!!! **

He smiled a bit, remembering the good ol' days with Bakugou, but his mind went back to everything that happened, the stress, the pain, the anxiety, His depression....

_**Class 1-A** _

**Mr.Aizawa: **   
**Can one of you problem children tell me**   
**WHY the roof-door has been opened....**   
**I'm not gonna deal with any of you kids smoking...**

Those sentenced silenced the chat, Midoriya knew what they were thinking as he took off his iconic red shoes and placed them at the railing before climbing over it. The moment he looked back at his phone, the chat blew up, giving him another smile.

_**Class 1-A** _

**Iida: **   
**HE IS AT THE ROOF!!!**   
**GET HIM BEFORE-**

**Bakugou: **   
**YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I'M THINKING YOU'RE DOING DEKU!!!**

**Kirishima: **   
**MIDO-BRO WE ARE HERE FOR YOU!!**   
**WAIT UP!! DON'T DO IT!!!**

**Yaoyorozu: **   
**Midoriya-kun!**   
**You can talk with us!!**   
**No need to do this!!**   
**we are here for you!!!**

**Uraraka: **   
**Deku-kun!! We are here for you!!**   
**just wait!! PLEASE!!!!**

**Mr.Aizawa: **   
**What do you problem children mean now...**

**Tokoyami: **   
**Please read back sir, we need to get him before..**

As he leaned against the railing, the cold metal against his soaked back through the T-shirt, he looked up at the dark cloud's, his mother loved him, but he caused so much grief to her.. Just one more then it would be over for her poor heart

**Class 1-A**

**Mr. Aizawa: **   
**Problem child... don't do it,**   
**we are comming to you!**   
**You are gonna be a great hero!**   
**but you need to help yourself first!!**

**Call my friends and tell them that i love them....**   
**And I'll miss them...**

**Uraraka: **   
**Don't miss us!!**   
**stay with us!!**   
**please deku!!!**

**Asui: **   
**Midoriya-chan, Please we can help you....**   
**let us help you Like you helped us all those times...**

**But I'm not sorry....**   
**Call my friends and tell them that I love them...**

Green eyes looked up from his screen as he heard footsteps come from the Access of the staircase, he had left the door open.

_**Class 1-A** _

**And I'll miss them....**

**Todoroki: **   
**Midoriya please!!**   
**don't do this!!**   
**WE NEED YOU!!!**

***Cinnamon Roll* went offline...**

He sighed as his phone battery died on him. Looking up as his friends stormed out of the rooftop door, looking at him with concerned and shocked faces.

His smile was the most sincere and broken, they have ever seen. The heartbroken look in his eyes, glazed over with tears and regret, guilt... Made their hearts feel broken.

Kirishima took a step forwards, reaching his hand out for the greenette as those dim emerald green eyes closed, the last word he spoke shocking the others.

**Sorry....**

It was like the blink of an eye as Midoriya made himself fall backwards, his hair flowing upwards as the air rushed by. The other's stood shocked on the edge, unable to move as they watched their friend fade from sight.

Kaminari was the first one to shake himself free from the shock as he dashed past the others towards the railing, hands reaching as he came against it. The other's following suit as Uraraka moved past them, jumping on the railing and looking down as they saw Midoriya nearing the ground below.

The kid's minds raced as they thought of how to safe them, until a long scarf rushed past them. It snaked itself around the boy's waist, but before he could be pulled up a loud thud from below was heard.

The scarf went limp as Aizawa who held it knew what that sound meant, shadow's covering tired eyes as he walked over to the railing, looking over it towards the boy who had hit the ground.

The student's started to tear up, tears pricking their eyecorners as they watched the ground below their beloved sunshine become red.

They didn't know how long they stared at the Boy on the ground, before something blond came by the green and red on the ground.

Trembling hands grabbing at the soaked through T-shirt, blood splatters covering parts of the shirt.

Carefull hand's lifted the green haired boy up in the blond's lap, one hand cupping the green haired boy's cheek as the other snaked towards his throat, the blond guessing the answer, but he had a slither of hope... As a hand got placed down, his heart started to race as he looked up, red eyes meeting the heartbroken expressions of his friends and the teacher.

**.................He is alive!!!**


	2. Slow heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA I LIED.... well did i truly tho??

Scarlet red eyes traced the green lock's of the boy in his lap. Red caking those beautiful lock's, as it slowly took over. Bakugou pressed his hand's against the wound, tears pricking in his eyecorners as he looked back at his ex-childhood friend in his lap.

  
The boy had jumped off the roof from their dorm building, trying to end it all, but as his luck seems to be, he only landed and lived, Only to suffer from the damage his body had taken from the hard cold ground.

  
Rain came down as a million cold knives, Scarlet red eyes looking on as one of his hand's moved down to grasp Midoriya's hand. It felt like it had been laying in a bucket of ice cold water, unable to find any warmth as the rain mercilessly slammed down on the both of them.

The short's and t-shirt already soaked through, As bakugou tried to warm him up with his own body heat. Trying his best to keep the headwound closed, even if blood seeped through his finger's, mixing in with rain and tears as it traveled down midoriya's pale cheeks.

It took only 5 minutes, but to Bakugou it felt like an enterinty when the other classmates and his teacher rushed to his side. Aizawa tried to take the boy from the blond's lap, only to be shouted and growled at as the blond tried his best to keep the wounded boy in his lap alive.

As the bakusquad helped Aizawa tear the now screaming blond off of the greenette, Sero quickly got to work and wrapped his tape around the head wound, ignoring the blood that now soaked his hand. Aizawa frowned, looking at where the boy landed and being glad that it was partly on the soft grass, what cussioned the greenette's fall and kept him alive, atleast for now...

Iida already had called the Ambulance as they heard sirens come closer. Aizawa praised the class rep for his quick thinking, but the boy couldn't focus as he was just staring at his best friend in this terrible condition.

It were a few minutes later that they all stood by and watched their friend being loaded in the ambulance, with Aizawa next to his side. All might and Present mic having arrived and took care of the kids in his place. All might wanted to be with midoriya, but he rejected the invite Aizawa gave him, as he felt like he failed his kid. The slender skeleton form being what he is now as he looked down at the ground, hands raising slightly as he remembered getting the notifications on the groupchat and quickly running to the dorm, only to reach them when Sero was taking care of the headwound and Bakugou squirming in his best friend's arms who clearly looked as broken as the others.

  
_The only thing they didn't understand.... Was why?? Their sunshine.... Their cinnamon roll..._   
_Their friend who always gave everyone happiness and cheer on their darkest moments and here they were watching the ambulance drive off, none of them had done anything to help- or even SEE that their sunshine was suffering from the inside._

~

4 Hour's later and Aizawa had returned, the mood in the common room of their 1-A class dorm had shown just how much 'changed', even the perverted grape who sat right next to one of the girl's didn't make a remake of his usual personality, his expression being void of what Aizawa assumed was the pervert in him. Only to be replaced with worry and horror.

The students looked up, eyes all shooting towards their sensei as he cleared his voice, they didn't hear him come in as they all were gone in their thoughts. Before one of them could even ask how it was, he raised a hand for them to remain silent.

''Midoriya is in critical condition.. on the way to the hospital he got a seizure and died for 2 minutes....'' He sighed, seeing the horror grow on his kid's faces, the tears streaming as hopeless eyes looked at his. 

''They managed to get him back alive, but decided to keep him in a coma....'' He looked down, watching it all happen before his eyes and HE couldn't do ANTHING for the kid he promised to look out for the most, to watch and stand by his side as he was the worst troublemaker of them all.

''I have contacted his mother and she visited him after the surgery went well... She stayed for 3 hours until we both had to leave....'' He looked back up at the kid's who were just silent and in tears. 

''I understand how you all are feeling... and I am too.. so I propose a day off... and we will visit him tomorrow..'' He looked at the kids who nodded in approval and agreement. ''Now please, get the rest you need... and we will head out tomorrow in the morning..'' He sighed, trying so hard to be though as he turnt his back to the other children ''And please... if any of you suffer.... inside or outside.... PLEASE tell us... we are here for you all... remember that please..'' He walked to the door, opening it and walking away.

He heard loud cries come from the dorm and he bit his lip, unable to hold back anymore as tears streamed over his cheek's, _he had never come in contact with something like this. He was just a teacher. But this class changed him, he felt like they were his children. He felt like he was their dad, just trying to learn his baby birds to fight and survive for themselves. Seeing one fall out of the nest with it's own will broke him._

He grabbed his shirt tightly, trying to ease the pain he felt in his heart, but remembering those freckled cheeks be soaked in his own blood, those green eyes becomming dull as the life disapeared for 2 whole minutes, it stayed in his mind and he was glad none of the children had seen it, else he would've needed therapy for them.

The kids returned to their dorm room's, some sleeping with each other as they needed company, but none actually slept good through the last few hours until it was time to get up. Bakugou was the first to arrive in the common room, he had a bag next to him as he sat waiting on the couch. He frowned, looking at the tv and remembering the time they had a movie night, _Deku sat right before the tv, laying on the ground with Uraraka next to him as they shared a bowl of popcorn. Bakugou demanded the bowl of popcorn only to get popcorn thrown at him by the gravity girl._

_As bakugou tried to fight the girl, he remembered that beautiful and cute laugh. Looking at that freckled nerd and telling him to 'SHUT UP' and seeing how the boy flinched from his harsh words. He wished he could take it all back, to tell his true feelings, to make it all up. To take Izuku's hand and tell him he was there, the promise of the past he had forsaken and thrown away, the promise to keep his best friend safe and happy._

Bakugou snapped out of his thoughts as a hand fell on his shoulder, Red eyes looking at other red eyes as Kirishima gave him a sad smile. ''Seem's like we are the first ones ready'' Kirishima said as he took a seat next to the blond, The blond just shrugged slightly, thinking back at the green haired boy's face.

Kirishima looked at bakugou, then looked forwards deciding to leave the blond alone with his thoughts for now. 

It took 10 minutes for the other's to get ready and another 4 for Aizawa to get them and load them into the bus.

Aizawa sat in the front with Present mic who was driving, both pro heroes were silent, not that it was weird for Aizawa to be silent, but the loud hero was a diffrent story.

The kid's in the bus also didn't speak a word, none of them even moved, only to be in a better position or just to stretch their legs.

As they arrived at the hospital, they saw Midoriya's mother Inko walk out of the hospital. Bakugou pushed the other's aside as he ran over to her, embracing her in a thight but gentle hug. The mother looked in suprise of the blond boy's actions, but she quickly returned the embrace, softly letting more tears go as she cried against the blond.

Bakugou said nothing as he himself started to let his tears go, pressing his face against Midoriya's mother's neck. ''I should've been there for him...'' He whispered, but loud enough to hear. Inko shook her head as she gently let go, taking the blond's hands into her own ''Katsuki-kun, this is not your fault... None of you all, neither me knew how he was feeling'' She sighed, making the boy frown a bit ''But we should've.... we should've seen it comming.... I promised I would keep him safe and happy... and i broke it'' Bakugou looked down, tears dripping off of his chin.

''We all make mistakes... some worse then other's.... but we learn from it'' She smiled, gently lifting the blond boy's chin. ''And I know that Izuku-kun wouldn't put the blame on anyone else.... you know how he is.... strong, determinded... but stubborn'' She chuckled a bit, remembering how many times she got told no when Izuku took all the groceries in her own hands, how many times he did the chores to make her sit and relax.

''I promise I will not fail again..'' Bakugou looked in Inko's eyes who nodded and gave him another hug. ''Please, if he wakes up-'' , ''I will notify you right away...'' He smiled, stroking her back as she nodded happily.

She waved to the other's as she went back to her car, another day of work, pulling her away from her baby boy, _it was just a sick_ joke bakugou thought.

As the group entered the hospital, they were told which room he was in. They ofcourse wanted to all barge in the door, but Aizawa with Iida's help made a system of two by two who could come in and just make sure it wasn't too busy, but ofcourse, that system went to the darkside as the class flowed into the room.

They looked as their class's sunshine laid pearly-pale white on the white hospital bed, deep dark circles under the boy's eyes as he slept, his head was covered in bandages, only showing a small part of those green lock's they all loved so dearly.

Bakugou stepped past the other's, dragging a seat next to the bed as he took Midoriya's hand in his own ''Hey ne- ... hey zuzu'' He sighed, ignoring the small stares he was getting. ''We are here, you better wake up so I can tell you something important..'' He huffed, looking at the sleeping greenette. Bakugou moved closer to his ex-childhood friend, Moving the greenette's hand towards his face and gave a gentle kiss on the knuckles, feeling the cold almost freezing skin touch his warm lips. Red eyes moved from the hand towards the freckled boy's face.

''Zuzu... I want to tell you so much... how much sorry I am, how many day's i wanted to just hold you..... But i never had the courage, I never wanted my pride to take any stupid damage of my own Ego.... I never wanted to put myself in the spotlight, but now i see that it was stupid... I had to step up and tell you how i wish we could go back to the good old days, how much I just wished i could hold you like the past and how i could tell you that i am here for you... That i will protect you and keep you happy...'' He sighed, ignoring the warm smiles around him as he placed the cold hand of his friend against his warm cheek, trying to give it atleast a bit warmth back.

''Zuzu, I wish you could just wake up and we could talk, we could talk like the normal days, where i am not the bully, the asshole i always was to you... But your childhood friend who made promises, and kept seeing that gorgeus smile.'' Bakugou moved his free hand over to the freckled cheek, placing it against his cheek and gently rubbing his thumb over the soft smooth but pale skin. ''I love you zuzu..'' He sighed as he placed his head on the bed, grasping the hand of his 'crush' in his own. ''I always have.....'' Bakugou closed his eyes, ignoring the other's as they started to talk, he just wanted to be alone with his childhood friend, wishing that he would wake up and smile to him once more.

They sat in silence for an hour, watching the steady rythmn breathing of their sunshine, seeing the dark circles under those eyes, remembering what had happened, it broke them, even heroes didn't have enough happiness to keep everyone safe and that's what scared the kids the most. That they have been training for month's together, to become perfect heroes, only to fail one of their own who was the closest to them all, who kept them together like glue in their big family. Their sunshine, their cinnamon roll, their Izuku...

They didn't realize that the visit hours already had gone by, until a nurse asked them to leave, none of them wanted to ofcourse, but they couldn't argue as Izuku needed all the rest he could get, even if he was stuck in a coma...

And this continued for weeks. They would come to the hospital after classes had started again, looking at their sunshine who was getting paler along the days. It truly scared the kid's and even the teachers and his mother, as they watched their sunshine get more and more life taken from him, until the day their hearts would be broken.

It was a day like the other's, they came to the hospital after classes had ended, bringing gifts and flowers as they entered the room. Only to hear that Izuku probably wouldn't ever wake up again.

Their hearts shattered as they listened to the doctor, Telling them that they've tried to pull him out of the coma and see how he would react, only to figure out that he stayed in his coma, Not waking up from anything.

Midoriya's mother had already arrived and sat next to her son at the bed, her eyes red and puffy from having cried for days. She called her work and told them she wouldn't be at work so she could be with her son until the end as the doctor's had told her it would be better for him to go. Bakugou looked at Inko as she gently held her son's hand, her eyes exhausted of tears and sadness, she only had izuku left, how cruel the world truly was...

The class sat in the room with the two Midoriya's, the doctor told them this was their last day together as he would be taken off of life support at the last hour of the visiting hours. They were broken, exhausted and sad, none of them spoke as they watched their sunshine softly breath through the help of the machines.

Bakugou sat on the other side of Izuku's bed, holding his other hand in his trembling one, silent tears flowed over his cheeks as he looked tiredly at his crush, it was too late to talk, to tell, to confess and he would lose him in just a few hours.

Bakugou placed his head against Izuku's and started to sob, wrapping his free arm around the other's neck and hearing the soft breaths in his ears ''I love you zuzu.... I love you so much... Please... PLEASE wake up..'' He whimpered, nuzzling his face against the freckled ones face. ''Please, don't let this be the end, Please wake up and tell me you are here with a smile, like you said you would.... Please.... Please zuzu, I need you... I need you so bad, I don't know what i would do without you... PLEASE'' He whimpered as he clung to his crush as the hours ticked by.

The kids looked up as the door opened, a doctor walking in with two nurses, they exactly knew what would be happening as Inko started to sob loudly along with Katsuki. They frowned, begging for the doctor to just wait, but it had already been days and there was no improvement comming, it only got worse.

As the nurses walked to the machine's they checked it for one last chance, but it still wasn't better. One of the nurses sighed as she started to turn the machine's off, having to hear the sobs of children all around her.

The other rubbed the back of his mother, trying to atleast give her a little comfort, as she watched her son be taken from the life support.

Bakugou growled at the doctor who wanted to take the other machines off, he didn't let him past even if Aizawa erased his quirk. ''NO I WONT LET YOU!!!'' He yelled at the doctor, hands protectively laying over his crush as to protect him even if he knew he couldn't do anything. 

  
As the kid's, teachers and his mother watched him being taken off of life support, their eyes lit up as the boy took his own breath's, the doctor and nurses where stunned as the boy's body took back over from the machines. 

  
Bakugou looked at the freckled cheeks, new tears covering his glazed eyes as he smiled ''Thats it.... Thats it zuzu'' He gently kissed the freckled cheek as he squeezed the hand, only to look down as the hand squeezed back. **''ZUZU!!''**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will truly have happiness... i just need to collect more tears darlings~


	3. Welcome back love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Happy ending :D!
> 
> Bakudeku and some other ships at the end!

Bakugou's eyes shined with excitement as he saw his crush stir in the bed a bit, everyone in the room was silent, mouths agape and shock on their faces, even the doctor and the nurses stood by watching in complete shock as the boy had overcome the 99,99% chance he wouldn't make it.

Freckled cheeks were still pale as the greenette opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light and taking in all the mixed expressions of the people around him. ''z-zuzu..'' Bakugou whispered, a whimper following as those green glossy eyes turnt his way.

Those eyes turnt towards the other side when he heard his mother sob even louder, calling his name and hugging him gently ''My baby boy!! my baby!!!'' inko sobbed, holding onto Izuku as he blinked slow once again, he watched them all be overcome with joy and excitement, fresh tears of joy flowing over red tearstreamed faces.

He opened his mouth, his voice rough and hoarse of being silent for so long and the damage he had done to himself, with his failed attempt. ''mo..m?'' He looked at those green eyes who loved him so dearly, she nodded in happiness as she gently kissed his cheek. ''Im here baby.... Im here...'' She smiled brightly, chuckling as Izuku slowly wiped some tears away, she nuzzled against his hand, feeling the warmth of his son slowly come back.

He looked back to the other side, looking at his childhood friend, holding his hand like his life depended on it. ''Kac.....chan?'' He asked a bit confused, not knowing why he would be right there. Bakugou nodded, moving closer and nuzzling against his other hand ''Im here zuzu..''

_That nickname... That nickname he gave him so many years ago, he was afraid he would never hear it again, it was clear in his mind that he would only hear 'deku' or 'nerd' being thrown at him from the childhood friend he loved so dearly, but here the blond was in all his glory, speaking that nickname before everyone, his pride long forgotten._

''Please Zuzu..... never.... ever, leave me again'' Bakugou gently squeezed the hand, making the greenette smile a little, it was a true smile and the kid's / teachers and his mom knew it, ever since that day they didn't hear his voice or see his true smile, but here he was, smiling once more.

''Zuzu...'' Bakugou started, scooting a bit closer as he leaned on the bed, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump he had in his throat, it was now or never, he thought. ''Zuzu, Ever since I met you, I have had feelings for you, deep feelings that none other could get from me..... I never realized how much you actually ment to me, so I never questioned my own feelings as i pushed you away, as i bullied you and how i hurt you..... I never saw how much i needed you until you did this... And i want to start over with you, I want to cherish you like before, I want to protect and make you happy, I want to be there for you... I want to be the one you can trust the most again...'' Bakugou sighed, only to look up as a hand came against his chin. He looked at those emerald eyes which was glazed with fresh tears as the greenette chuckled softly.

''I always had feelings for you... they never truly went away... I always wanted you to be with me, nomatter what.... What i did was selfish and i hurt you all so much... but i couldn't help it anymore.... I felt so weak, so useless.... So.. unwanted that i just wanted it to end.... But now I notice that I failed you all and myself...'' The greenette coughed, his throat sore from talking as his mother quickly grabbed the glass of water on the table a nurse had put there.

''You scared us all Young midoriya...'' All might spoke, gently placing his hand on the hand Inko had held. ''We can't be without our sunshine...'' Kirishima added, sniffling as he wiped his tears roughly in his sleeve. ''Yes.... Please midori- Izuku... we can't miss a puzzle piece in our complete puzzle'' Todoroki looked at them, swallowing a bit as he thought it would be too cheesy.

Midoriya laughed softly, smiling as he sighed and stared at the ceiling.

''f-feelings... f-for me too?'' Bakugou's stuttering made midoriya look back at his childhood friend, seeing how the blond was almost cherry red. He smiled a honest smile and nodded. ''I always loved you so much.... I always wanted you to keep the promises you made.... But knowing you, you would be going your own way... so... Im glad you told me this kacchan..'' He smiled, looking up when Bakugou leaned towards him.

Bakugou pressed his own lips against midoriya's ignoring the soft cheers and gasps around him. He wouldn't keep his love waiting any longer as he gently, deepened the kiss. Stopping soon after and looking at those emerald eyes, ''I love you so much... zuzu'' He blushed as he placed his head on the bed, trying to keep his pride from comming up and roaring like usual.

Midoriya's face was covered with a deep dark blush, the freckles standing out in the diffrent color on his face. He didn't expect Kacchan to be the first to make a move, but he couldn't deny he wasn't happy. 

He snapped his head back up when he heard Bakugou mutter ''w-what?'' The greenette asked, making the blond lift his head a bit, red eyes looking away from his own emerald ones. ''b-be my boyfriend?'' He muttered, but loud enough to hear, making izuku chuckle and nod ''Ofcourse...'' 

''Then promise me you won't ever do this again!!'' Bakugou shot up, making the greenette flinch of the sudden fast movement ''please.. I can't watch you again... like that'' He sat back down, a bit ashamed of his small outburst.

Midoriya nodded, giving him a gentle squeeze ''Im so sorry.... for what I have done, I gave you all such a heartache... only because I felt terrible myself...'' Before he could finish his sentence Iida shot through him ''No don't be, you always helped us and we couldn't even see that you needed help aswell, we should be sorry for doing this to you..'' Iida sighed looking down as he held his trembling hand.

Before midoriya could deny any wrong doing on their behalf Aizawa added ''We as teachers have to look at all our children the same, Because you have such a big energy of excitement, courage and happiness none of us noticed you were the one in the most pain, and that is upon us teacher's....'' He sighed, lifting a hand as midoriya tried to interfere once again ''I see you all trouble makers as my own children, the first class i have ever wanted to keep safe and train to let you kids become stronger and better... But I have failed the one i mostly had to protect, the one who keeps putting other's before him as you try to give your life for someone else'' He poked the greenette's nose as he tried to talk again, silencing him once again.

''But we are here now and what happened in the past stays there, but please if you ever feel this way again, come and talk to us... we are here to help you physically, mentally and emotionally...'' He smiled as the greenette nodded.

From that point on, the class started to slowly heal as they talked to their sunshine once again, they had a lot of fun in the last hour until they had to leave, but they promised to come back the next day and so they did...

~

After three more weeks Izuku could leave the hospital and re-join the classes, he was welcomed with a lot of snacks, class notes the other's took for him and even a welcome-home party Aizawa and the teachers threw for him. 

As he sat in class, watching his homeroom teacher, for once not tired but beaming with pride and happiness as he talked about the lastest news and villains. His eyes scanned through the class, each and every of his friends had a smile, even Bakugou before him looked content with the lesson and the pressence of his now boyfriend behind him. It made him truly happy, smiling as his wound on his head was already gone in his green curly locks.

Aizawa looked through the class, looking at midoriya who looked happily at the class, his honest smile brighting his day. He wouldn't trade this moment with all the sleeping time he could have in the world.

~

After the class ended, bakugou turnt his chair to look his boyfriend in the eyes ''Hey.. i know this isn't really a date or anything, but the whole class was planning to take you out when you woke up...'' He smiled a bit, resting his head on his chair's back side. 

Izuku looked at those scarlet red eyes, smiling once again as he nodded ''That would be lovely...'' He reached his hand, gently stroking the blond's cheek who nuzzled into the gesture.

''Then let's go!!!'' Kaminari got up, lifting Izuku off of his chair in a bridal style way and ran before Bakugou could get up.   
''HAND ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!! PIKACHU!!!'' He growled as he threw his chair down, dashing after the sparky boy who laughed ''YOU NEED TO SHARE!!!'' He smirked.

Kirishima laughed as he followed the boy's, beaming bright with the other classmates who ran after the three boys ''ME TOO ME TOO I WANNA HUG HIM TOO!!!'' Kirishima yelled after the two, who were running after each other.

Todoroki leaned down, collecting both Midoriya and Bakugou's bags as he looked at Aizawa, smiling his gentle and 'cool' smile as he walked after the others, Iida took care of kaminari and kirishima's bags as he followed the other students ''Hey wait for me!'' 

Aizawa chuckled and shook his head as he closed the class room door, ''Troublemakers..'' He grinned as he followed the students now, he had to keep an eye on them, but was invited anyways to come along and he ofcourse decided to bring the other teachers along on this big trip out.

Midoriya laughed as he was carried by kaminari, holding onto the sparky blond as he looked at bakugou who chased them like a rabid dog ''GIVE ME BACK MY ZUZU!!'' He growled, almost reaching the sparky blond until midoriya sended a air kiss his way.

Bakugou stood still, blinking a bit until he ran again after them ''DONT HELP HIM DAMN DEKU!!!'' He yelled as he sprinted again after them.

The other teachers where waiting outside as they saw class 1-a spill out the school, all running and yelling to each other in fun, This was what it truly meant to be a teacher, to be a part of this family. 

**With all of them having fun....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made the worst plot twist but yall got a friend of mine to thank about that i didnt~
> 
> (worst ending: They would wake up from the dream that Midoriya was back, but in reality he died)~
> 
> I'm so nice uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there (ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)


End file.
